Midnight Unusualities
by Always Peach
Summary: Dom has trouble sleeping and Kel (as always!) is there to help him! What will she do when she finds out that a certain blue-eyed sergeant needs comfort? Will she be able to help him? Please R&R! KelxDom
1. Nighttime Visiors

A/N: Good bit of Kel/Dom fluff, a pairing which I love. I don't have that much time recently, so I might not get to update this fic since I have two more ongoing, one which loads of my friends and other people are pressurising me to update, but- ah, well- such is the life of a writer! grins

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Aerosmith, Don't want to miss a thing.

Midnight Trips to a Friend's (Whatever!) Room

Chapter 1 – Night-Time Visitors

'I love you,' Kel whispered.

'I love you, too,' Dom replied, as he pulled her in for yet another sweet kiss.

Somewhere in the Palace of King Jonathan the Third, Sargeant Domitan of the Third Company woke up in bed, pouring sweat.

For months now he had been having dreams, or nightmares, as he might call them, not about battles or enemies or undefeated foes, but about a certain resident Lady Knight.

And he had a sneaky feeling that it wasn't Alanna he was dreaming of.

For six years Dom had tried to convince himself that he wasn't in love and that he _absolutely_ **did not** like her in that way. Although, whenever he told himself that, the thoughts came back just as much, maybe even more, but who could tell?

His attempts to convince himself otherwise were futile. Every time he saw her his knees turned into jelly and his stomach twisted itself into knots.

Suddenly, Dom realised he was in the corridor outside his room, and fully dressed.

How did I get out here? he wondered silently.

_Go,_ Dom's mind ordered.

Obediently, he started walking to Kel's room.

What am I doing? He wondered miserably.

Dom reached the door marked 'Keladry of Mindelan'. Knocking on the door, Dom wondered if he was doing the right thing. He decided he wasn't but would rather make a fool of himself than have the dreams continue.

As the door opened to reveal a tousled looking Kel in a nightgown, Dom began to feel increasingly aroused. It was in that moment that he decided that his trousers were _definitely _too restricting. Sure, most normal people were asleep at three in the morning, since that was the time, and he hadn't really thought of that but Great Mithros! He hadn't expected Kel to be nearly half-naked when he confronted her!

As Kel looked at Dom through bleary eyes, he realised she must have been asleep, a suspicion he had had before which had only then been confirmed.

"Are you coming in?" She yawned. "You don't want to be standing out there all night, do you?"

Kel suddenly realised what she said, and flushed when she thought of the alternate meaning of her words.

Dom grinned at how flustered Kel was- he thought of how cute she looked when confused.

He strode into Kel's rooms and, when she turned around from closing the door, he grabbed hold of her round the waist, spun her round and kissed her passionately.

Dom felt Kel gasp, then succumb and surrender to the kiss. She lay helpless in his arms. He realised, with only a slight shiver, that he could do anything he wanted to her.

Kel, feeling Dom's arousal digging into her thigh, grinned into their kiss.

Dom pulled away, scanning Kel's hazel eyes carefully with his own piercing blue ones. "Is this what you want, Kel?" Longing and hunger showing clearly in his eyes. "It's just I've been thinking about you for so long-"

The way Kel kissed him back strongly was a definite yes.

Dom moaned slightly as Kel stroked the back of his hair and bore her down onto the bed, fumbling with clothing.

Nothing else was bothered to be said that night.

* * *

A/N: I just reread that and realised how dirty some parts of it sounded… ah, well, I'm going to post it anyway.

It's actually a really old fic (Like my Cleon one) that I found.

Please review! Please!


	2. The Morning After

A/N: This story… well, I'm not too sure about it, but I'm going to carry it on because I just _hate_ it when people leave ficklets unfinished!

There was some query's as to my choice of rating (G) and as you might have noticed, I have put it up to a PG. I assure you, I didn't realise I had put it as a PG until someone email me telling me so. blushes I must have forgotten! rubs foot in ground and looks guilty then puts on puppy-dog eyes Forgive me?

I'm actually listening to Celine Dion music at the moment so sorry if it's really soppy… oh, yes, and Titanic music. (I love that film! It's my favoritist film ever!) And yes 'favouritist' is MEANT to be spelt like that ELIZABETH!!

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
Avril Lavigne, Nobody's Home

Midnight Unusualities

The Morning After… (No, not the pill!)

The morning sunlight streamed through the half opened window, illuminating droplets of dew scattered around on the windowsill. It promised to be fine weather for the rest of the day.

Two people not taking full advantage of the beautiful morning were a man and a woman, both completely content to stay in bed, wrapped up together by the confining material that was the bed sheets.

Dom awoke, stretching almost cat-like before rolling over to see whose arm was thrown possessively over his body.

Looking down onto the naked, slender body of his commander, Dom almost flinched. What had he done? Surely this was just another dream, coming to haunt him?

But no, the blue eyed man pinched himself and, when his position or surroundings did not change, he sighed gratefully. So it had not just been a figment of his imagination, taunting him about his current love affair!

Dom froze when he heard Kel groan and felt her stiffen and sit up, covering herself with the sheets. What if she regretted what they did?

"Dom?" Kel whispered.

"Yes, Kel, I'm here," Dom replied, feeling his heart sinking in his chest. What would he do if she pushed him away? He couldn't live with out her. Well, he probably could, but that wasn't the point!

"Why did you… we do that?" Kel asked, and he noted small traces of uncertainty were beginning to leak in to her normally emotionless voice.

Dom swallowed. At least he could be prepared for the rejection. "I'm not… entirely sure, Kel."

He could feel her nodding her head, and closed his eyes. He didn't need to see her face when she told him the bad news. Sure, he didn't _want_ to hear the bad news, or taste the bitterness of rejection, but he was positive it would come. It would be more painful for him that anyone else if it happened. He had never been rejected by a woman before. _Never._ He was always the one doing the rejection. Now, he was about to find out how it felt.

"I… I… I'm not sure what to say Dom, I mean… I don't want to hurt you…"

_I don't want to hurt you, _he thought sadly. Next would come the 'but'. He didn't want to hear it. He loved her more than life itself and she didn't know. He should have explained it the night before, rather than just bedding her. But he hadn't. And now he had to face the consequences. The rejection. The letting down. The 'Oh, I'm so sorry Dom, but I can't be with you,' speech.

"But… you see… Gods! This is so difficult!… I can't… because… well… what I'm trying to say is… Dom… I think… I think last night was a mistake. A big mistake. For the both of us." Kel paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Dom exhaled slowly and tried to think of something else. Something apart the feeling of Kel's warm, unclothed body pressed against his, the feel of her breath against his chest, the pain of the rejection and betrayal resounding in his ears. He hadn't expected Kel to act like this. It was so… un-Kel-like. He hadn't expected her to turn him away. Then again, he hadn't expected her to lay him last night.

"Right," he was disappointed to find that his voice cracked slightly. He hadn't intended to let Kel see how much he answer and affected him.

Obviously Kel noticed the waver in his voice, because the next moment her head snapped up and what Dom saw in her eyes shocked him. And scared him.

Her eyes were cold, through and through, to the very core. Her face was a stone mask, betraying no emotions. He had no idea of how she felt about the situation. Yet, although she was like an Ice Princess at that moment, cold and uncaring, he was sure he saw glimmers of unshed tears welling up in her eyes. But then she blinked, and they were gone, and Dom was sure they had just been a figment of his imagination. She was frozen. How much he wanted to thaw her, love her, but he had no chance. She had just told him so herself.

"I think… I would like it if you left now," Kel told him coolly, her voice void of emotion, cold and uncaring, just like her face.

Dom nodded, not trusting himself to speak. This wasn't the Kel he had fallen in love with. This was just a shadow of the former woman. Head he really done that to her? He would hate himself for ever after if it _was_ his fault.

He pulled on his clothes, which he had discarded the night before in the heat of their… well; let's just say he _really_ didn't want to think about it.

When Dom was dressed, he turned to say goodbye to Kel, perhaps to try one last attempt at a futile reconciliation, but the stony look on her face told him otherwise.

He left without another word.

When Kel heard the door close behind Dom, she lay back down on the bed and cried, letting her tears drift her back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: sniff I actually _cried_ while writing that! Soppy? I know. I had to stop, otherwise the house would have flooded, no doubt.

Well, what do you think? Good or bad? Ay or nay? Oui or non… and you know the rest!

For the next chapter what do you think should happen?

A) Kel goes to a nunnery and takes a vow of chastity only kidding! I wouldn't do that to Kel! Or would I…?

B) Dom persudes Kel that he loves her and she takes him back… blah, blah, blah… the usual fluff…

C) Or should something more sinister happen- like Dom dies before he can tell he gets to 'tell' Kel? evil cackle Then I get Dom all to myself!

D) Or something else entirely…

EXTRA) my wee muses made this up. So what'dya ken? Kel could never forgive Dom… or some other depressing stuff… hmmm…

Now click that lil' button down there and review!


	3. The Understanding Nature of Wives

A/N: Wow. People seem to like this story. I wasn't going to post it but I wasn't too keen on it but... **basks in self-reflected glory **

Anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter... was the other one upsetting, was it, was it, was it? Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

_Just keep swimming,_

_Just keep swimming,_

_Just keep swimming,_

_Swimming, swimming._

_What do we do?_

_We sw-iiiiiiiimmm!_

_Dory, Finding Nemo._

Midnight Unusualities

The Understanding Nature of Wives

Dom rapped on Neal's door, hard. He hoped Neal would open the door soon, before he dissolved into tears right outside his cousin's room.

It wasn't Neal who opened the door, it was actually his wife, Yuki, wrapped up in a beautiful silk kimono, her usually perfectly styled hair now mussed from sleep.

When she saw Dom's pitiful state, she looked down him with sorrowful eyes. Dom had clearly been drinking. And by the look of him, obviously a lot.

She turned around to get Neal from their bedroom, but Dom, thinking she was going to leave him, grabbed one of the long sleeves of her kimono and hung on for deep life, nearly ripping the delicate material before Yuki stopped moving and turned back to look at him, surprised.

"Dom," she whispered, gently prising the valuable material of the flowing sleeve from his tight and sweaty grasp. "Let go. I'm going to get Neal for you. I wouldn't leave you here when you're in such obvious distress."

Dom nodded slowly, releasing the last of the material, now creased from his strong grasp on it, and tried to speak. His voice came out as a croak. "Get Neal, Yuki," he might have been a mess, and be slightly drunk, but he still remembered his manners, "please. It's important. Tell him it's very important."

Yuki hadn't needed Dom to voice her suspicions. She could tell it was important just by looking at him. He wouldn't have dragged himself down to her and her husband's room so early in the morning when he was clearly drunk if it wasn't.

"Neal, honey," Yuki called from her position standing in the doorway. "It's Dom, darling. He wants to talk to you. He says it's important. And by the look of him, I'm guessing it is."

When Yuki received an illegible grunt from inside her room that only Neal could have made when he was waking up, she turned back to Dom. "Who was it, Dom? Who did this to you? Who made you so upset?" When Dom diverted his gaze from her beautiful, almond shaped eyes and down to the floor, she knew that she had struck a nerve. "Was it Wolset?" When Dom shook his head, she tried again. "Raoul? Flyndan? One of the men of the Own? The King? The Queen?" Every time Dom shook his head she became even more frustrated. "Kel?" She asked as a wild guess, knowing it could not have been Kel, while throwing her arms up into the air in a sign of submission.

What Dom did next shocked her to the very core. He nodded. "It was Kel," he croaked, his voice cracking just by saying her name.

Yuki drew in a sharp breath, inhaling between her clenched teeth. "Kel?" She hissed, letting the breath out. "Kel did this to you? Why? How? I thought she liked you so much..." Yuki trailed off. She had not meant to tell him that.

By the way Dom's eyes opened in surprise, she guessed he hadn't known. By that simple gesture, she knew that Dom was obviously not in this state from hearing Kel admit her feelings to him.

"Right," she said, quickly drawing Dom's attention away from what she had just let slip out of her mouth. "I'll go and... get dressed, and then I'll... go and see Ke-"she stopped, sure that Dom wouldn't want her talking about Kel in front of him. "Someone. Wait one minute until I'm ready and then you can go in and speak to Neal more privately without me interrupting you."

She patted Dom on the shoulder in what she hoped was an understanding, yet reassuring way. She would normally have to reach up to give Dom this simple gesture, but as he was slouched against the doorframe, slipping down even more each minute, she barely had to go onto her tiptoes for her hand to reach his shoulder.

Yuki entered the room she occupied with her husband to get dressed, leaving Dom outside the door.

Without a sound, the handsome commander sagged down to the ground, leaning his back against his cousin's door. He allowed one single tear to fall down his cheek. It dropped to the floor, and shattered.

* * *

A/N: Awww! Poor Dommy! I hate doing this to him, I really do, but I wanted an original fic so I have to **shrugs **that's the beauty of being a writer.


	4. Talks with an Invaluable Cousin

A/N: What did you think of the previous chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Hmmm... I'm doing what my reviewers said, and putting in lots of tension (or a least trying to). Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, or if you would like an input into the storyline!

And don't worry, you romantics! There _will_ be _some _fluff!

_If ever a boy stood on the moon  
All the heavens would call them angels 'round  
Stop the tears from troubled sky's falling  
If ever the river could whisper your name,  
Would the choices you made still be the same?  
Like a flower that dies from angry rain,  
Why do we hurt ourselves?  
Where is the love that lets the sunlight in to start again?  
The love that sees no colour lines?  
Life begins with love.  
So spread your wings & fly;  
Guide your spirit safe & sheltered,  
A thousand dreams that we can still believe._

_**Celine Dion, Where is the Love?**_

Midnight Unusualities

Talks with an Invaluable Cousin

When Yuki had exited the room, dressed in a pale peach-coloured kimono embroidered with turtle-doves and lotus flowers, and her hair tightly knotted into a bun, with her shusken dangling from her obi, Neal allowed Dom into the room and drew up a seat for him.

"So Dom," Neal drawled, and for once, even in his intoxicated state, Dom could tell why people said that even Neal saying 'hello' to you made you want to punch him. Dom thought Neal deserved a good smack right then. "What is your problem? You come to my room, just past dawn, well maybe not, and make me wake up! Am I in such high demand?"

"Nealan," Dom growled warningly, clutching his suddenly aching head. Maybe he had had just a_ little_ too much alcohol. So much for drowning his sorrows in drink.

"Alright, alright," Neal submitted, giving up on his sarcastic tone of voice. "So what _is_ the matter? Yuki told me it was something important, but I had already guessed that for myself, yet wouldn't tell me what! She said something about letting you tell me yourself. Although she _did _mention something about a woman," Neal looked slyly at Dom. "Got woman troubles have you, Domitan? Has the famous lady-killer got problems with a woman? Never thought I'd live to see the day-"

_That's it,_ Dom thought resolutely. _I have to shut him up. Is he_ _trying to provoke me?_

And that's just what Dom did. He shut Neal up by giving him a good, hard punch on his jaw. Dom swore he heard something give an unmistakeable crunch.

"Argh!" Neal yelled. Realising he couldn't talk with a broken jaw, he applied his Gift to the broken bone, the green magic glowing around the affected area.

_Damn Meathead,_ Dom thought angrily. _Why does he have the Gift? Trust him to mess things up!_

Once Neal had 'repaired' his jaw and tested it by biting down on it a couple of times, he turned back to Dom with an angry scowl on his face. "What was that for?" He yelled. "Did you think that breaking my jaw was some kind of joke?"

Dom shrugged. "You wouldn't shut up."

"Oh, so that's some kind of an excuse, is it?" He replied heatedly, and then softened slightly. "It must be pretty important. You've never hit me that hard before."

Hearing Neal talk normally made Dom sober up slightly and assess the situation. Should he tell Neal what had happened, or not? Neal could use it as a weapon against him. then again, he didn't think Neal would do that on something as serious as this. So he decided. "I slept with Kel last night."

Neal gaped for a moment and then recovered, letting a massive grin spread over his face. "You two did it? Oh Mithros! I've been waiting so long for this to happen! You two will finally settle down and get married have lots of little Domitan's and Keladry's all running around..."

Dom held up a hand to halt Neal's train of fanatical and non existent thoughts. "That's never going to happen. She told me to get lost."

"What?" Neal spluttered. "_Kel_ told you to get lost. She told _you_ to get lost? _Keladry of Mindelan_? Are we talking about the same person here? Kel told you to get lost? Am I right? Mithros! Please tell me I'm wrong!"

"No, Nealan," Dom muttered sullenly. "You got the point alright."

Neal's eyes opened wider than they ever had. He had never seen Dom take the loss of a lady, any lady, no matter how beautiful, this hard. And quite frankly... Kel was not beautiful. Neal was sure she was not Dom's type. He was sure he knew his cousin. Obviously not.

"I don't know what to do," Dom sighed, his head drooping even further downwards. "I loved her and she just turned me away. I mean, I didn't even have enough time to tell her how I felt-"

"Wait!" Neal cried, shoving one of his hands over Dom's mouth to stop him from speaking. "You _slept _with Kel without telling her how you felt about her! _Gods_, Dom! We've had this conversation before! Last time you promised me you were going to tell her! But you did _this_ instead! No wonder Kel chucked you out!"

Dom's eyes flashed with anger. "Is there something wrong with the way I handle my love affairs, Nealan?"

Neal, not realising the momentary danger from his furious cousin sat by him, carried on. "Yes! You know what Kel is like, Dom! She probably thought you were using her! You know, she does like you that way, but you'd have to tell her. She doesn't really appreciate people rushing in and doing things before she has a chance to know what's going on!"

Dom bowed his head in submission. "I guess you're right. I'll have to talk to her sometime. To appologise."

* * *

A/N: Poor Dom! Again! I am such an evil abuser! And just so if anyone was getting confused, Dom woke Neal up when it was nearly lunch becuse he was still in bed with Yuki **wiggles eyebrows suggestively**


	5. Best Friends are ALWAYS Right!

A/N: I'm normally really speedy on updates, but I've been working on my book (Daughter of the Wolves) so I haven't found much time for it… unfortunately. **winces** Forgive me? **whimpers**

Hmmm… I'VE FINISHED MY BOOK!!! AHHHHHHH!!! YESSSSSSSS!!! WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!

Sorry… never mind… hmmm… just read… please?

Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave, now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me

If your love could be caged  
Honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath  
The pile of lies you've handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
That'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine

Yeah

And you'd cry a little  
And die just a little  
And maybe I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave, now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me

Faith Hill, Cry

Midnight Unusualities

Best Friends are _Always _Right!

Kel trudged over to her door, wiping the seat off her forehead.

She opened the door to admit a very annoyed Yuki. Kel tried to hide her surprise behind her Yamani mask. Yuki _never_ got annoyed. She was a Yamani after all.

Yuki bustled in, holding an air of dignity about her that a normal five foot three Yamani would not have had. Kel admired her in a way.

"Keladry of Mindelan," Yuki snapped, pushing Kel onto a chair. "Sit there and do not move until you have heard me out. And even then you better do what I say."

Kel obeyed meekly. She'd rather do whatever Yuki submitted to than have to fact the tiny Yamani when she was in one of her moods.

"Keladry," Yuki snapped again. Kel shuffled back further into her seat, ad though afraid that Yuki might bite her fingers off. She certainly looked angry enough. "Have you seen Domitan lately?" She inquired coldly.

Kel squirmed uncomfortably in her seat under Yuki's penetrating glare. "Yes," she mumbled.

"And am I right in saying that you met him under rather undesirable circumstances?"

Kel looked down at the floor. She couldn't look into Yuki's eyes. If she did, Yuki would see how badly she was controlling her mask. "Yes," she muttered again.

"And am I right in also saying that when you woke up, you shunned Domitan and threw him out of your room? And am I also right in saying that he was devastated, yet you have made no attempt to either talk to him or console him? Why did you sleep with him if you knew you were going to act like that the next day? Why did you not just tell him no? It's not like you to do something and then regret it, Kel."

Kel sighed. "I don't know why I did that. I don't know why I didn't talk to him about it. I don't know why I didn't stop him if that wasn't what I wanted. I…" she raised vulnerable eyes to the other woman, "I wanted to do it, Yuki. I really did. But I guess I stopped him because… I'm scared. I'm scared of Dom's love. I know he has a reputation with the Court ladies, and I thought… I thought… I thought he was using me like he uses them. I wanted to be the one to be the rejecting, so as not to have to wait for _him_ to reject _me_."

Yuki gazed down with pitying eyes upon Kel. "He loves you, did you know that?"

Kel looked back down. "I had guessed. I didn't know if I was right though, and I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong and ruin our friendship."

Yuki grumbled something indistinguishable in Yamani. Then she answered Kel. "But as to something you said before. You said that you thought Dom would use you like one of the Court ladies? That's wrong, Kel. He loves you. You're his friend, and his comrade in arms. He would never use you so shallowly."

Kel had guessed the next part. She just wondered how she was going to voice it. "I guess I should talk to him?" She asked sullenly.

"I think he would deserve that- and an explanation," Yuki told her gently.

"Right," Kel mumbled, talking both partly to herself and Yuki. "Talk to Dom. Have to do that. Soon. Very soon. Before he decides he doesn't like me anymore. Soon. Not yet though. Not today. I couldn't handle today," Kel's head suddenly snapped up. "Did you say he loved me?"

Yuki smiled kindly. "Yes, Kel. He said he loved you."

Kel nodded her head slowly. "He loves me. Alright. I love him. he loves me. It should all work out alright in the end. But I have to talk to him. Soon. Talk to him. Soon. Talk to him soon. Soon…"

* * *

A/N: Awwww! I like Kel and Yuki as friends. They're so cute! Anyway, I am actually going to have Kel confronting Dom, and FLUFF! You mad people! I am actually a closet romantic **grins shyly** but don't tell anyone! Shhhh!

So how do you want Dom to react to Kel? Should he be angry, or should it be all lovey-dovey? Hmm? Tell! Come on, spill the beans!

Okay… now review! That's what that little button down there is for anyway, isn't it? Isn't it? Is it?


	6. Meetings and Reconciliations

A/N: So… I don't think I've updated for a while… so… here it is… the (hopefully) long-awaited new chapter enjoy!

Please review!

I just also wanted to add a little note to all of my wonderful reviewers who have supported this fic and given me hope to carry it on!

Midnight Unusualities

Meetings and Reconciliations

Dom trudged back to his rooms, shoulders slumped, eyes cast down to the floor. he had no hope. No matter what Neal said, he didn't think Kel would accept his apology very graciously. She was furious last time he had seen her. What if she was still angry with him?

Not looking where he was going, Dom didn't notice the person in front of him until he had bumped into them. They obviously hadn't been looking where they were going either. A stupid page probably.

Mumbling an apology, Dom glanced upwards, but that swift glance stopped him in his tracks. It was no stupid page that had walked into him.

It was Kel.

"K-Kel…" he stuttered. He hadn't expected to see her so soon! He hadn't had enough time to compose himself! What was he meant to do!

"Dom," she gasped. She was obviously as shocked as he was. "I… I didn't expect to see you so soon…" she took a deep breath and composed herself, sliding her Yamani mask on. "I… we need to talk."

------------- --------------- --------------- --------------

A/N: Sorry if that was a bit short. I'm at a bit of a loss with this story. I will finish this soon though! Don't lose faith in me! I will! I promise!

So… click that lil' button down there and review! And just so you know, I have actually found out that is what it's for!


	7. Trying to Bring the Past to the Future

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit late….

By the way, I know lots of people probably hate me because of the cliff-hanger in the last chapter… my best friend has disowned me because I wrote it. She says I will be accused of manslaughter if I don't update, so here I am… at my computer… updating…

By the way, I had this finished two days ago, but Fanfiction was updating something on the site so I couldn't post it. Sorry.

This is the work of someone who is at the moment high on orange juice, and too many Mcvities Chocolate Digestive Muller Corners… phew! Long title!

I want to say another thank you! To my lovely reviewers and all the people that have accused me of manslaughter! I love you! You are wonderful! **grovels on the floor** I love you!

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that´s your way!_

_You always walked a step behind._

_So, I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strain._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long..._

_...smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you´re my hero,_

_and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_for you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I´ve got it all, here, in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it!_

_I would be nothing without you...!_

_...You´re everything I wish I could be. I could..._

_...Did I ever tell you...?...´cause you are..._

_...Fly...away! You let me fly so high!_

_...Fly...high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky._

_Thank you...thank God for you..._

_Bette Midler, the Wind Beneath my Wings_

Midnight Unusualities

Trying to Bring the Past to the Future…

Dom sat down on the wicker chair in Kel's room, wringing his hands nervously. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to say… what in the Goddess' name was he meant to do?

"Dom…" Kel looked as nervous as he felt before she slid her Yamani mask back over her face again. He supposed she hadn't mean to bump into him so soon either. "The other day… some of the things I said…" she took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. Really, truly deeply sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry for any pain or hurt I've caused you…"

Dom, seeing that Kel was just rattling on and barely had any idea of what was going on anymore, swiftly stood and placed a callused finger over her soft lips.

She closed her eyes, as though trying to retain tears and composed herself.

When she opened her eyes again, there were tiny tear tracks running down her cheeks, and her eyes were slightly swollen and red, but apart from that, there was no way to tell that she had been crying.

"Kel," Dom whispered, tenderly brushing away the tear tracks before Kel could. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm skin against his. "Don't cry. There's nothing for you to cry about. Please don't. Besides, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have rushed you. I should have told you how I felt before we took such a big step. I shouldn't have rushed you into it. What I'm trying to say, Kel is… I love you."

Kel nodded her head. She didn't seem unduly surprised. "I know. I know. I guessed as much. I love you too, I really do, it's just… after that night, it was so wonderful… I wasn't sure if you would feel the same way. I was scared," Dom noticed a touch of bitterness had entered Kel's voice. "Imagine that! A Lady Knight scared of something as simple as love!"

"Hush," Dom soothed her, enveloping Kel into a hug. "Don't worry. Everyone is scared of something. And you know, lots of people are scared of love!" He released her so he could look her straight into the eyes. "Goddess knows I am! I was scared of what you might have thought of me, I was afraid of you rejecting me, and I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. After that night, I was sure you felt the same about me as I did for you, but then…" he waved his hand, trying to put into gestures what he could not explain in words.

Kel ducked her head in shame. "I know. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me. I knew how I felt about you and I turned you away like that. I regret it now."

Dom stroked her back reassuringly, trying to comfort her before she became hysterical. "Hush, don't worry. Everything is alright. Everything will be alright."

Kel seemed to calm down with his words. She sniffed a little and looked up again, a smile on her face. This was the Kel he knew. "Thanks, Dom. You're a great… friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Dom's breathing grew heavier and he brought his face up to Kel's until their noses were almost touching. "If it's alright with you… I'd like to be something more that just a friend."

Kel felt her breath catch in her throat. "I think…" she was stumbling over her words. "I think… I should like that too."

And, without further ado, Dom brought his lips to Kel's hungrily. How many days had he yearned for this kind of contact from her? Too many.

Kel opened her mouth to his questing tongue, and pushed her body closer to his, feeling the heat of his skin against hers, even through the cotton of her shirt. She would savour this moment forever.

That night had been too fast. They had moved to fast. And now… he had told her how he felt, she had told him how she felt and now… it was perfect. It was bliss…


	8. The Devious Attitude of a Court Doxy

A/N: thanks to everyone who updated the last chapter! I love all you guys out there!

By the way, I AM NOT FINISHED!!!!

Some people seem to think that I will leave the fic soon, but NO! No way! I love this! It's individual! Like me! So don't worry!

Midnight Unusualities

The Devious Attitude of a Court Doxy

Dom gave Kel another quick peck on the cheek and let himself quickly out of her room. He didn't want to outstay his welcome.

Striding down the hallway to his room happily, Dom finally felt contented with himself. He had sorted things out with Kel. Finally. She hadn't screamed or shouted. He had told her how he felt. She had told him she returned his feelings. For once his life was on track and going well…

Until he bumped in Lady Magdalena. She was one of the full-bosomed court beauties, with long blonde hair that was just meant to be ran through fingers.

"Domitan," she purred seductively. He had courted her once. How could he have, when he had Kel right under his nose? That just showed how shallow-minded he had been. He had a bad feeling that his past was about to rebound back on to him. With disastrous consequences.

"Domitan," she whispered huskily again. "How long has it been since I have seen you?" she tapped her soft, full lips with one pale, slander finger as though in deep concentration. "I don't really remember. Maybe it was some time around _when you left me_."

Dom gulped. He had a _really_ bad feeling that the past was about to rebound on him. "Magdalena, I don't think… _really_ don't think… that we should talk about things like that… here."

Magdalena moved closer to him, stalking him as one did prey. He was just plain scared now. What did she want from him? Apart from revenge that is…

"I want _you_, Domitan," she murmured again, licking her lips in a slow deliberate motion. He knew _exactly_ what she was implying. Well, she couldn't have it. He was a changed man. He was a changed man since his relationship with Kel had differed. He no longer wanted these court beauties with their long blond hair, shapely legs, tiny waists, beautifully sculpted faces, big breasts…

Or _did_ he?

"Go away, Magdalena," he voice was hoarse. He was _not _going to cheat on Kel after he had just regained her trust. "I don't want you anymore. I'm courting… somebody else, so… don't."

Magdalena's face twisted into a mask of hatred before she smoothed it again, and it regained its usual 'butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her-mouth' look. He was sure she was feeling _very_ resentful to whoever Dom's new lover was at that moment. Fortunately, apart from Neal and Yuki, no one knew of Dom and Kel's relationship. Fortunately. Or maybe not.

Maybe if Magdalena had known that her competition for Dom was a Lady Knight, she might have left him alone, and take no more attention to her lustful fantasies of him.

But, as court gossips go, they had failed this time. They had failed to inform any of the court that he and Kel were 'courting'. He wasn't even sure he could call it that. Kel hadn't actually decided what she wanted from him yet. Yet.

So Magdalena didn't know about him and Kel. So she didn't know that there was an extremely strong Lady Knight possibly waiting to punch her nose in if she stole her… courtier.

That was probably why she continued with her seduction routine. She had probably performed it on many men before him. of that, Dom was sure.

Pouting slightly, Magdalena thrust out her generous chest and put on puppy-dog eyes. Now she _looked_ like a dog as well as _being_ one.

"What, Domitan?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. "Don't you want me? I could make you a _very_ happy man. Happier, even, than that Lady Knight."

Maybe he had been wrong about the court gossips. He knew Meathead couldn't have kept his big mouth shut.

"I don't think…" he swallowed, "that would be possible."

The lump in his throat was steadily growing bigger. He was sure it was going to enlarge and strangle him soon.

Magdalena growled in what could only be suppressed anger. Either that or desire.

"I will have you, Domitan," she growled. Her face had contorted to a mask of extreme unpleasantness. "I will have you, either with your will or against it. Did you hear me? _I will have you_."

Dom almost shivered before he stopped himself. He shouldn't be scared of a court lady. Or should he? Maybe he could just be scared of this one. She, after all, seemed rather more dangerous than any others.

She had backed him up against the wall. He had no way of escaping. She was in between Dom and his freedom.

This was a battle off the field, not weapons and bravery, but smiles and deceit. It was a fight with manners not might, fans, not fearlessness. It was a fight where you couldn't tell who your enemy or ally was.

Magdalena moved closer to him, pressing her body up against his, her full breasts pillowing against his chest. He felt guilty enjoying the feeling of them squashed up against him and her wide hips almost grinding into his. He felt so guilty.

He tried half-heartedly to push her away, not really putting his full energy into it. "Magdalena," he grimaced. He needed to get her away before he did something he would _really _regret.

"Hush, Domitan," she assured him, her voice soothing. "Hush now. There is no more need for words."

And, so quickly he could have missed it, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

He tried to break it, he really did, but his heart didn't seem to be in it.

And so, instead of pushing her away, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, fiddling with the ties on the back of her dress.

She pressed closer to him, as though trying to mould her body into his. Quite frankly he didn't mind.

Although, somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a nagging doubt about what he was doing. He knew he should be. He had a feeling that what he was doing was wrong but whatever it was, it had been forgotten when Magdalena had started kissing him.

A bang sounded from behind him. what was that? He frowned into the kiss. What was disturbing him?

"Dom?" a voice from behind him squeaked. Dom frowned again. He had heard that voice somewhere before. Now who was it…?

Kel.

He broke the kiss and swept around to face Kel. She was stood there in shock, her mouth open, her eyes wide.

Her glaive was lying on the floor. That was obviously what had made the loud noise.

He watched her. She closed her eyes and scrunched them up as though in pain. When she opened them again, she had steeled her face and no emotions were visible from behind her mask.

She nodded tightly at Dom, and glared slightly at Magdalena. "Domitan," she bowed stiffly. "I shall be seeing you around."

Picking up her glaive, she strode off, head held high, obviously trying to convince herself that she was less hurt than what she was actually feeling. She must have been in so much pain.

Dom mentally cursed himself in as many languages as he could think of at that moment, including Gallan which was actually, although no one would suspect it, very difficult. He had just gone and messed up their relationship that was balanced on the edge of a knife. It was balanced on the edge of a knife, and he had gone the whole way and pushed it off.

"Kel!" he yelled after her. At least he could try and make an effort to retieve their fragile feelings. "Kel! Come back! It'… it's not what you think!"

He tried to run after Kel, he really did, but Magdalena held him back with one surprisingly strong arm. "Just where do you think you're going?" she demanded angrily. "You're not going anywhere!"

And, ignoring Dom and his futile attempts to escape and try and redeem himself to Kel, Magdalena dragged Dom back for another kiss.

And once again his life was rubbish. He had wound in an unwanted court lady, pushed Kel away (once again) and proved that he was unfaithful to members of the female sex.

So, once again, Domitan of Masbolle's life was complete and utter crap.

A/N: Wow. That was the longest chapter I have written so far. Go me. **does a little dance of self contented happiness **7 pages! Wow! Well… I think my mind is going into overdrive. I guess that's what you get from listening to Marilyn Manson, Nirvana, Korn and **drum roll** duh duh duh… Celine Dion! Impressive, yes? Listening to all of them while writing. Not at the same time of course…

Never mind. Please will you review? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, etc. etc. etc. PLEASE!! Pretty please with sugar and ice cream and sprinkles and… a cherry on the top!

HuGgLeS aNd SnUgGlEs,(MWAH!! Xxx)

Jess.


	9. The Not So Wonderful Cousin

A/N: I was quite pleased by al the reviews I got for the last chapter **grins**. I thought no one would have liked it and you'd all have flamed me because… well… it was just a little bit evil. Just a tiny bit though. Poor Kel!

Did anyone else have problems with their computer over the past few days? I wanted to update, I really, really did, but it wouldn't work. Never mind.

So I was working on Fictionpress. I only had one story on there before, but now I have 11!! Damn, why can't you put numbers into capital letters? Anyway, my name on there is (The html address, then / then killingbeauty) Killing Beauty. And yes, before anyone asks, all my stuff on there is depressing.

Ok, now on with the story…

_It's crazy but I'm falling apart  
It's crazy how you're leaving me scarred  
It's crazy girl wherever you are  
You stole my heart _

Stolen  
Just like a moment  
Stolen  
You never owned it  
Stolen  
You took away my heart

I was feeling lost in my own world  
Neglecting your needs and your wants girl  
If only we could try again once more

Now it's the same sad story that we all know  
How lovers make mistakes watch it all blow  
I don't wanna be the one to let it all go, no

_Jay Sean, Stolen_

Midnight Unusualities

The Not-So-Wonderful-Cousin

In the space of two days, Dom found himself, yet again, standing right outside his cousin's door. Things were getting kind of repetitive, don't you think?

"Nealan!" He yelled, pounding on the door. He never used his cousin's full name except when it was an emergency, or he wanted to be serious… and this was definitely an emergency.

"Alright, alright," a muffled groan came from the other side of the door. Neal was obviously up. "I'm coming."

Dom stood impatiently outside the door, fidgeting like a little boy stood outside a master's office when he had been naughty, until Neal opened the door.

"What is it, Dom?" Neal mumbled; his eyes still bleary. "What is it this time?"

Dom, disregarding anything else, pushed past Neal into the bedroom, swiftly turning around and walking back out when he saw Yuki was still asleep in the bed.

"What is it Dom?" Neal snapped, infuriated by his cousin's behaviour. "What is wrong? Tell me! I can't help you unless you tell me!"

Dom sighed. He didn't really want to have to talk to Neal if Yuki was there. That would… complicate things.

"It's about… Kel," he muttered quietly.

Dom watched as a huge grin spread over Neal's face. He _really_ didn't want to know what Neal was thinking at that moment.

"Having more relationship problems are you, Dom?" Neal chuckled. "And you came to your poor cousin to sort them out? I seem to remember that happening before…"

"Yes, Nealan," Dom growled warningly. "And last time I punched your face in, remember?"

Neal paled slightly. "Alright. What do you want? And that's the last time I'm going to ask."

Dom pressed his lips together uncertainly. He didn't want to have to tell Neal what had happened in the middle of a _corridor_, for Mithros' sake!

"Come to my rooms, Neal," Dom said, grabbing hold of Neal's wrist. "We need to talk privately…"

----------------------

"… And then she just came up to me and started kissing me and I swear Neal, I had no idea what she was doing! And then Kel came along, and she saw, and now…" Dom trailed off and glanced up to see what his cousin's reaction would be.

Neal's face was red with barely concealed anger and he was shaking slightly. He looked furious. Maybe Dom had underestimated what Neal would do to him. He looked about ready to kill Dom.

"Neal?" Dom asked hesitantly. "Neal- what's wrong? Is it something I said…?"

"You," Neal pointed an accusing finger at Dom, trying very hard to keep his voice even and calm. "You… you did that to Kel? Kel? I thought you loved her! And then you went and cheated on her with a common… harlot! I swear, what has gotten into you Dom? Were you just using Kel? Were you?"

Dom shook his head. "I would _never_ use Kel. _Never._ You don't understand… Magdalene just… came on to me… it wasn't my fault…"

"Well you didn't exactly do anything to stop her, did you? You didn't even try! I bet you were enjoying yourself too much, weren't you, Domitan? Rather have court ladies that Kel any day, wouldn't you? Well, I tell you what, Kel is worth twenty of them, and if you're that shallow… then you don't deserve her!"

Dom felt his anger arising. How could Neal sit there and say all that? How could he? He had no idea…

"Nealan!" Dom yelled. "Shut up!"

"No," Neal growled, "I don't think I will."

Dom slitted his eyes. That was final. Neal would pay for saying all that… _untrue_ stuff about him! But a little voice in his head told him that perhaps, just perhaps, Neal was right.

Dom stood, facing Neal who had also risen to his feet. Neal must have has the same idea as Dom.

Dom drew back his fist and punched Neal square in the eye. Neal growled, and jumped on Dom, tackling him to the ground. They then proceeded to throw a flurry of punches at each other, both trying to cause each other as much pain as the other was inflicting on them.

Throwing Neal to the floor, and holding him so he couldn't escape, Dom threw another punch at his jaw, causing his lip to split open and start bleeding sluggishly, and a purple bruise to spread across one cheek and jawbone.

Now, in a really sick, twisted way, Dom felt satisfied. He knew he really shouldn't have, as it was Neal, his favourite cousin and friend, but he couldn't help it. Instead of gloating, Dom settled on a self-satisfied smirk and Neal as he rolled off him, allowing Neal to stagger to his feet.

"You bastard," Neal hissed, gently touching his swollen lip and jaw. "You idiot. You mess up Kel's life and then you take it out on me! What did you think you were doing?"

With Neal's words, Dom started to feel guilt knowing away at him from the inside. He really shouldn't have beaten Neal up. He was, after all, only trying to help Dom.

"Sorry," Dom mumbled to his feet, head cast down shamefully. "I guess I shouldn't have…"

Neal shook his head. "No you shouldn't have. I must admit though, I goaded you a bit. But only a bit," he warned Dom. "You did do that to Kel and you deserved those for that," Neal pointed out the bruises and countless cuts all over Dom's face and arms which had rapidly appeared. "You've hurt so much and I, as her best friend, must defend her from her. That's why I gave you those," he pointed again to the bruises and cuts again.

"But…" Dom started.

"No buts," he snapped, then softened slightly. "Now go to Kel. She needs you."

* * *

A/N: Awwww! Poor Neal! Dom beat him up! I was going to have Dom and Neal make out (Slash **gasp**) but I wasn't sure if everybody would like it so I didn't put it in **sniff**.

By the way, sorry about the chapter thingy. I took about five chapters off to put the song things on the top, i put most of them back on but missed two out because when I was just about to put them back on dun dun dun I had to go out! Then when I tried to put them back on... it wouldn't work! The story of my life! And I'm also sorry if anyone got confused about the names in chapter 8. I was going to call the evil girl 'Lucille' but then decided on 'Magdalen' or whatever it was. Sorry!!

Never mind...

Love,

Jess


	10. My Tears Have Already Shattered

**A/N: Well… everyone seemed to like the last chapter… even if Dom was a piece of mushroom poo (Thanks Lal!)…I **_think _**and that is a **_think_** that everyone will like this chapter… I hope!**

**Oh, yes… and PLEASE review!!!**

**By the way, at the moment I've got a drama play on so I might no be able to update… never mind! As they say- 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'… that is… if you actually like this fic…**

_Too many times you've crossed the line  
Don't you come crawling back to me  
Say we can be friends  
Its not the end  
Trying to fix it with sorry  
You cheated, you lied, you made me cry  
Left me alone with no affection  
Now look at you, broke  
I hope you choke  
On all your tears and all your attention _

He'll take your heart  
Destroy each and every part  
Leave you cold layin' in the dark  
'Cause he's dangerous  
That man he's dangerous

_The 411, Teardrops_

Midnight Unusualities

My Tears Have Already Shattered…

"Kel," Dom yelled frantically, pounding at the door madly. "Kel! Open up! I need to speak to you! Quickly-"

Dom was cut off by Kel's door opening and Kel poking her head out. "Who is it…?" She asked drowsily before noticing Dom. Her eyes opened wide and she quickly shut the door in his face.

Dom was puzzled. Kel never acted like that, even when she was so angry with him she felt like ripping his head off. Dom frowned and tried to picture her face before she had closed the door.

Rapping on the door again, he waited until Kel opened the door again. She looked tired. By the way he had been messing her around he wasn't surprised.

"What is it, Dom?" she sighed.

"Kel… what you saw… it wasn't what it looked like," he blurted out in the end.

Kel groaned. She obviously didn't want to hear his pathetic attempts at an apology.

"Look," he snapped, his patience wearing thin. Why couldn't she just see that Magdalene meant nothing to him? _Kel _was the one he loved. Why couldn't she see that? "I know you don't understand, but you could at least _listen_. Do you have no consideration for other people's feelings?"

When Dom saw Kel's eyes fill up with tears he knew he had taken it too far. He should just have apologised and left it at that. But no, he had to just go and open his big mouth… and now he had definitely ruined any chances he may have had with Kel. He was such an idiot.

In the blink of an eye, Kel's face had gone from tearful to angry. In fact, Dom could probably go as far to say that she looked _furious_.

"I've cried enough tears for you Dom. So what? What do you want now? Blood?"

And with that, she turned around and shut the door in his face.

* * *

A/N: Aww! Don't worry they will make up... maybe.

It depends on how I'm feeling when I next update. But there will be fluff! I promise!

**whimpers** Don's shoot me!


	11. The Perfect Idea to Winning Back the Lov...

**A/N: Wow. That last chapter was short.**

**Again, I want to thank all my reviewers who have given me hope through all the chapters an given me the strength I need to carry on **_grins_**. Again… I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**I want to thank:**

**Artimis-Sandstorm** – See! I'm updating! Just like you told me to! And I really hope I'm forgiven.

**Beckythorn13** – I really hope you don't fall down that cliff! Did any of the poor rocks hurt themselves? Thanks for taking the time to read my story, even thought you don't normally read stuff like this!

**FanFictionFantom** – I know. No fluff. It's terribly upsetting. There will be through! I swear! Thank you so much! You have reviewed ever chapter so far (I think)!

**Alannalovingwriter** – I liked that line as well! It kind of just- popped into my head! Please don't hunt me down! **whimpers** Please!!

**Wake-Robin **– I know! I reread the chapter after I'd posted it and noticed how pissed off Kel was! I also noticed how short it was…

**Demented Hamster** – Thanks again Lizi! You're so great! I love you! Except when you hit me and use up all the money on my phone…

**Lady of the Flowers **– I don't have a clue who you are, but thanks anyway! It does- in a way- show how tough she is really, doesn't it?

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

_Greenday, Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

Midnight Unusualities 

My Best Friends Idea to Winning Back the Love of his Cousins Life...

"And she didn't even give me an explanation, Neal! She just slammed the door in my face! She mentioned something about tears and blood, but I wasn't really concentrating. I was more concerned about her. Maybe it was something important…"

Neal shook his head sympathetically. "You didn't listen when a woman was talking to you? You're in deep troubles. Why when I don't pay enough attention to Yuki…" Neal trailed off here and shivered slightly for emphasis. "I _really_ don't like what happens."

Dom's face went gloomy. "I really shouldn't have let Magdalene do that."

Dom was surprised when Neal shook his head, agreeing with him. "No… you shouldn't have. It was the stupidest thing you could ever have done, especially when you were in the middle, or wanting a relationship with Kel. She doesn't like to take mess off anybody, certainly not you. She thought you were her friend, and then you went and betrayed her! I'm not sure whether she'll be able to trust you again for a _long_ time."

Dom buried his head deep into his hands. "What am I going to do, Neal," he moaned helplessly.

Although he had hurt his best friend, Neal did feel something close to pity for his cousin. He had cheated (unintentionally) on the love of his life. And it was the biggest mistake of his life. Sure, he hadn't made_ that_ big an effort to stop Magdalene, but he had at least _tried_ to talk to Kel. That was something.

Neal patted Dom's back in what he hoped was a comforting way. He didn't like to see his cousin like this, even when he deserved it. Kel hurt him, so he hurt Kel. And now, because he had hurt Kel, he was feeling the pain. It was like a huge circle.

So now, Dom needed either to get back on his feet and talk to Kel and sort thing a out, or… (Neal didn't like to think of this one) hurt Kel even more to get back at her for hurting him. He had already done that, in a sense. But Dom could do it again. Because in a way, through Kel hurting, it was hurting Dom. So Dom might have done something to Kel so she would feel even worse. Although Neal knew his cousin wouldn't do that. At least he hoped he wouldn't.

"I really don't know what to do," Dom rubbed his head in his hands, raising it slightly so he could peer out from between his slitted fingers at Neal. "Everything is such a mess. I'm having a funny sense of déjà vu, you know? I'm sure I've been hurt by her before."

Neal stood quickly, his anger arising as quickly as a spark to tinder. "You will not give up," he yelled at Dom, his anger turning his face a slight red colour and making him look slightly mad. "Just because you have failed this time _does not mean you will give up_," Neal shouted, banging Dom on the head at each new word for emphasis.

"Meathead!" Dom laughed, attempting to fend off Neal while laughing, his momentary unhappiness forgotten.

Neal, still (unfortunately) rather angry and Dom, slapped his cousin mercilessly over the head a few times. "You will not call me by that confounded name!"

Suddenly, Neal had such a wonderful idea that he stopped slapping Dom and smiled, his face lightening up. "Say," He cried. "I have an idea!"

"Really, Nealan," Dom replied sarcastically. "An idea? From an insubordinate cur like you?"

Neal decided he should slap Dom over the head again, just to teach him a lesson. So he did.

While Dom was nursing his many wounds, Neal strode across the room, thinking. This was his one way to hurt Dom, _and_ to help him get back with Kel! It was perfect! The mighty and wonderful plan was _completely_ flawless!

"Dom," he cried, whipping around to face his cousin, clapping his hand with excitement. "I know how you can get back with Kel! And it will get me revenge at the same time!"

Dom looked confused. Kel had once told Neal how cute Dom was when he was confused. Neal was not one to go for men, but at this time, he was rather inclined to agree. Dom _did_ look cute when he was confused.

Dom shook his head. "I don't understand, Meathead."

Neal decided to ignore the name. He would have his revenge soon enough. He spoke very slowly, as if he was talking to a small child. "I know how you can get back together with Kel. I have a very good plan. Do you understand?"

Neal knew what to do.

Now Dom just looked nervous. "Are you sure that whatever you're talking about will work, Neal? Because if it wont then…"

Too late. Before Dom could finish his sentence, Neal had already punched him hard in the eye.

A dazzling sunset rising on one eye, Dom winced with pain. Neal could sure punch. Then he scowled.

"Nealan," he growled menacingly. "What was that for?"

"It's all part of my wonderful and excellent plan," Neal replied happily. Obviously Owen had been rubbing off on him. "I punch you and then…"

Just like Neal had done to him, Dom punched Neal before could finish his sentence.

Neal howled and clutched his stinging cheek indignantly. "What are you doing? I'm helping you!"

Before long, Dom and Neal were having a full-out male scrap on the floor. Although Neal would have called it a bitch-fight. Dom did just _not_ appreciate Neal's help.

In the end, breathing heavily, Dom and Neal rolled away from each other, lying on their backs on Neal's wooden floor. They were both gasping, trying to draw in as much air to their deprived lungs.

"Neal," Dom rasped. "Why _did_ you do that?"

"My plan," Neal choked back, "is foolproof. Kel will take pity on you."

Dom's rarely existent temper surfaced. "So you decided to punch me?" he screamed.

Neal looked shocked. "Dom! You're taking this completely the wrong way!"

"Oh, sure I am!" Dom snarled. "I don't appreciate your help. I'll just get Kel back on my own if your idea of helping me is beating me up!"

"Look," now Neal was equally as angry. "Kel knows what she wants! And if she didn't speak to you the first time you tried then she probably wont the second! Or the third! I don't even know why I'm bothering!" Neal cried, throwing his hands up in resignation.

"So you think Kel doesn't want me?" Dom growled, glaring menacingly at Neal, the purpling bruise on his eye swelling nastily.

"No," Neal replied scornfully. "I know she doesn't. why would she want _you_? And you've _cheated_ on her as well."

Neal knew he's struck a chord when Dom's face clouded over and (if possible) he looked even angrier than before.

"Why you…" Dom yelled, advancing on Neal.

"What?" Neal asked gloatingly, his voice retaining it's sarcastic tone. "You know that I'm right?"

"You…" Dom spat on the floor in front of Neal. "You're not even worth my breath."

And with that, Dom turned (albeit painfully) around, and hobbled out of the door.

At seeing Dom hobbling, Neal felt a strange sense of pride from his position on the floor. He had gotten Dom that time. And he somehow though (although he had not wanted to confess it before) that what he had said about Kel not wanting Dom back was true.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oooh! Dom and Neal getting sweaty on the floor! Ahhh… sorry. I'll stop now.

The longest chapter yet! Eleven pages! And 103 reviews! Dudes! And I'm still alive! I never thought I'd live to write a fic this long! 11 chapters! And 103 reviews! If I could put that in capital letters I would, but unfortunately… with numbers you can't. Damn.

So… I'll write it like this:

DUDES! ONE HUNDRED AND THREE REVIEWS!!!

Cheesy? Yes, sadly, I know.

Anyway, please review. It would make my day. By the way I don't think I'll be writing another chapter until I get up to… say… 120 reviews. (Blackmail is always useful)

Anyway… please review.

Love,

Jess.


	12. All I wanted was a White Knight

A/N: Sorry if anyone thought I was a bit odd by saying I would only update when I got so may reviews. That's not true. I love writing. I write for the sake of writing. I just enjoy reviews.

Thanks to all who reviewed that last chapter:

**Evilloveberry08** – What do you mean by disjointed? I don't really understand. Thanks for reviewing anyways!

**Ubiquitous girl **– Thanks for the review again! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Ethuiliel** – Someone more cheesy than me! You have given me hope! Sorry! Didn't mean it! By the way, I am going to review your fic right now and give you lots and lots of lovely reviews!

**Wake-Robin** – Bitch fight! Glad you liked the chappie. Thanks for reviewing!

**Visitor to fanfic** – the review you left was so sweet! Sorry… but I loved it! It will be a KelxDom in the end! I promise!

**Britt **– See! I'm writing the next chapter! Merry Christmas as well!

**Nobody **– I'm not quite sure who you are, but… I'm writing the next chapter now. SEE!

**FanFictionFantom **– I think it's polite to go and review somebodys story after they've reviewed yours. People give up their time to review and then people who don't review back… psht. They stink! I really don't mind reviewing yours! It was good!

**Grey Eyed Fighter** – I do actually write because I love to write… did that make sense? And I am going to carry on writing. It's not good to kill people in the middle of a fic. Thanks for all the million reviews you've given me!

**Alianne of Conte** – Kel's reaction will be good! I promise! And I'm updating!

**Lorelei** – I love that Green Day song too! And I AM updating! Sheesh!

**Random Odd Person** – Thanks for reviewing again! As Tesco would say- "Every little helps!"

**Demented Hamster** – Kel will not slap Dom. Well… she might… Dom will not kill Kel. Dom will not then kill himself out of guilt. That's not the way things run around here. _I _wrote the story, so _I _depict the plot. You do not. And I know for a fact you will not comit suicide. You're way too much of a coward.

_Cinderella said to snow white  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours _

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

_Faith Hill, This Kiss_

Midnight Unusualities

All I wanted was a White Knight…

The next morning, Kel entered the mess hall only to be confronted with a shocking sight. It was silent. There was a kind of depressing gloominess that hung over the whole of the room. She couldn't figure it out.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those oppressing thoughts, assuring herself that everything was alright, lining up behind a line of droopy-shouldered squires and knights alike.

When she had received an ample bowl of oatmeal, she looked around the mess hall for a while before noticing Neal sitting gloomily at one of the oak tables.

Letting a smile break out over her face, Kel rushed over to where her best friend was sitting. "Hey, Neal!" She exclaimed happily, giving him a quick, one-armed hug around the shoulders. "Good morning!"

"What's good about it?" he asked as she slid onto the chair opposite him.

Kel frowned. Sue, Neal was sarcastic, but she'd never seen him actually _upset_. He normally said the same thing ('what's good about it?') every morning, but this morning his voice held a kind of self-pitying loneliness in it. He sounded so helpless hat Kel felt an involuntary pull at her heart. It pained her to see Neal in this state.

"Neal," she murmured, placing a scarred hand on top of his smooth one. "Talk to me, Neal. What's wrong?"

Neal still wouldn't look at her. Kel frowned. He could be so _stubborn _sometimes!

"Look at me, Neal!" Now she'd snapped. That wouldn't do much good. Why couldn't she be kind for once? This whoe Dom thing was really shaking her up.

"No," Neal's voice was hollow and expressionless.

Kel drew back like she had been slapped. Neal never spoke to her like that! What had gotten into him?

"Just go away, Kel," Neal sighed. He really couldn't be bothered to speak to the reason why he had got beaten up, even if she was his best friend.

In a way, it was like one of those male quarrels where they both loved the same woman except… Neal didn't love Kel. He had Yuki.

Neal was just… defending Kel. Yes, defending his best friend.

"What is it, Neal?" she screamed, ignoring the fact that she was arousing most of the attention from other tables to herself. "Is there something wrong with me? Why can't you look at me?"

Neal sighed. Did she never give in? he really didn't want to look at her.

"Look at me, Neal," she whispered, her voice softening. "I want to know what's happened. I'm your best friend, remember? We're meant to tell each other everything."

Slowly, so slowly so it could have looked as if he wasn't doing anything, Neal raised his head.

Kel gasped when she saw the state he was in.

Neal's face was red and puffy. He had a large, hand-shaped bruise covering one cheek and a huge gash down one side of his face. Kel wondered why he hadn't healed himself.

Quite frankly, Neal looked awful. He must have been beaten up really badly. There was no other way he could have got those injuries. Unless he had been wrestling. But Neal didn't like wrestling.

Kel scowled. How had Neal got those? There was no other way that he could have got them but from being in a fight. Kel wondered how he could have gotten in a fight. Neal didn't have any enemies… as far as Kel knew.

"Where did you get these from?" She asked angrily. "Who dd you get into a fight with, Neal? And may the Goddess help you if you lie to me!"

Neal muttered something so quietly, Kel couldn't hear.

She leant in closer. "Say that again, Neal."

Neal spoke a little louder. "It was… Dom."

Kel's mouth opened with shock. Her pupils dilated and she started to blink madly. "D-Dom?" she managed to stutter, yet her voice was still emitted as a squeak.

Neal nodded sullenly. He didn't want to have to talk about it. Especially not to the object of his cousin's affection.

"Right," Neal was surprised to hear Kel's voice come out as a snarl. His head jerked up as he looked her straight in the eye, giving her yet another wonderful view of the bruises and cuts that Dom had inflicted on him. "That's it."

"What's it, Kel? What's what?" Neal looked confused.

Kel noted how cute Neal looked when he was confused. Much like Dom.

"Nothing," she sighed, then returned her eyes to the slits they had been a moment before. "But Dom… I never expected him to do something like this!" she fumed. "How shallow he must be! He hit you! Goddess! I swear by the Great Mother and Mithros, he will pay for this!"

Before Neal could utter another word, let alone start to explain that he had stared the fight, or even start to say how he had inflicted about as much pain on Dom as Dom had on he, Kel had strode out of the mess hall, anger written all over her face.

Behind her she had left a bowl of steaming porridge…

Only half eaten.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Dom was sitting perfectly happily (Well, maybe not _perfectly_) in his rooms, carefully tending to his wounds he had acquired the day before.

Blasted Nealan.

Idiot cousin.

Suddenly, there was an angry banging on the door. Dom frowned. Why were they so anxious? Couldn't they see he was busy?

Dropping the thin, gauzy material he was trying to use to soak up the blood that was still appearing sluggishly from the wound on his jaw, Dom stood quickly and strode over to the door.

Pulling it open quickly, he frowned nastily at the person standing there, not really comprehending who they were.

When he noticed who was _really_ stood there, Dom allowed his jaw to go slack.

"Hello, Dom," she stated coolly, her eyes flickering to the rising sun of a bruise on one of his eyes. When she noticed the long gash down the side of his face, marring his handsome features, she simply frowned. "May I come in?"

So dumfounded by who was stood outside his door, Dom simply nodded. He couldn't think of anything more… witty. In a totally sarcastic way, of course.

"Right," she still sounded icy, but she held an edge of uncertainty to hr uncaring, and cold demeanour.

She walked into his room, and perched herself on the end of the bed. Dom thought she didn't really see the suggestive reason behind that action. Well, at least he hoped she didn't.

"So, Kel," he managed to spit out after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Why are you here?"

"To do this," and, without further ado, Kel stood and took one pace up to Dom and punched him squarely in the stomach.

Dom coughed then recovered. What did she think she was playing at? Kel's punches were nothing to laugh at. All that training in the Yamani Islands had really paid off.

Before Kel could punch him again, Dom had grabbed hold of her fist and kicked Kel in the shins, hard. He was rather surprised to feel a kind of savage pleasure at the pain he was inflicting on her.

Kel hurt him.

He hurt Kel.

And so the circle went on…

Dom slapped Kel across the face. She gasped and rubbed her cheek, before kneeing Dom directly in the groin.

While he gasped in pain, she moved away from him, stroking her stinging cheek.

The red handprint spreading across one cheek only seemed to emphasise the anger glittering in her hazel green eyes.

"You," she hissed, "will pay for that."

She moved closer to him, but he stopped her.

Then quickly, he pushed his lips against her for one long, bruising kiss.

When she managed to pull away, her lips were swollen, and her eyes were large. "Dom…" she whispered, trying to find the right words to say.

Then her anger resurfaced.

"You bastard!" she yelled. "What did you think you were doing? You…"

So she punched him again. And Dom did his best to try and defend himself. It didn't really work.

Again, a few minutes later, Dom pulled Kel roughly to him and kissed her hard again.

Then, without waiting to see what Kel's reaction would be, Dom dragged her over to the bed, and straddled her mercilessly.

While Kel glared, Dom looked down at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't fathom. His eyes were dark, darker than she'd ever seen them before. They were filled with pain, and anger and… lust. For her.

Dom leaned down and pressed light kisses down her jawbone. She wriggled, still angry with the man on top of her. He was hopeless. Yet, strangely enough, she didn't mind. In a completely sarcastic way, of course.

Dom pushed his hands up her shirt to cup her breasts, applying pressure to them that he was doing nowhere else on her body.

Withdrawing his hands after he had kissed her thoroughly, Dom began to undo the top buttons of her shirt with his deft fingers.

He worked quickly and skilfully, making easy work of the thin covering of material over Kel's breastband.

Dom gazed down adoringly on her near-naked form. He lowered his mouth, kissing every available piece of skin that was revealed to him from the confines of her shirt.

When he raised his head again, she was scowling, her eyes blistering pools of fire. Her distress, she supposed, only made him grin wider.

He moved his lips down again, kissing her flat stomach, spreading trails of soft kisses across the smooth skin. He slowly nuzzled her hipbone, then, to Kel's shock, began to nip gently at the skin below her jaw.

Pushing Dom away, Kel suddenly felt very cold without his body on top of her to warm him. She pulled her shirt around her, doing up the buttons before Dom saw more than he had before. And she didn't want _that_.

"This doesn't change anything," she snapped at him.

Dom looked imploringly at her and gazed up at her with the eyes of a beaten puppy. Then she really saw him.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I didn't mean to be so edgy."

Without another word she pulled herself up from the bed, leaving a dent in the otherwise perfect sheets.

Moving to the door, she leaned on the door frame, giving one last look back at Dom. "I hate you," she told him softly. "I really, really hate you."

And with that she exited.

"I know," Dom breathed at the door, left ajar, the only reminder that Kel had ben in his rooms.

Apart from the dent in the bed.

Two significant reminders.

How he hated her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

A/N: whimpers Don't kill me! Please!

SMUT! Smut! I wrote smut! Go me! You know… there's not that many smut fics on here… GO WRITE SMUT!!

The longest chapter I've written yet! 16 pages on Word! Go me! I hope everyone liked the last chapter! By the way, RANDOM FACT OF THE DAY: Somehow, my mum got access to this story, read a few chapters, then blatantly asked me why I was writing pornography. I had no answer. Unfortunately.

Anyway, I won't bore you with any more stories of my life, so…

REVIEW!


	13. Take my Breath Away

A/N: Sorry for the last chapter! Very, very sorry! You may kill me if you want! I didn't mean for it to end up like that! Honest! I just sort of… happened! Truly!

By the way, for anyone that was confused, smut is basically just porn. Soft porn that is.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Evilloveberry08** – I think I know what I want to happen in the end. When I finish the fic, I will probably go through the fic and change bits and grammar and rewrite bits, but I'm hoping it will work out in the end!

**Irish Violinist** – I'm glad you liked the chapter! And (as you are reading it now) I'm… I was going to say _working on it_, but that's wrong since it is now posted… never mind.

**Artimis-sandstorm** – Argh! Now I'm dead! Nooooo… etc. etc. ect. I am writing! See! Shoves computer under Artimis' nose See!

**Random Odd Person** – I don't think Kel _really_ hates Dom. By that I mean hate _hate_. I think she's just a bit confused about her emotions at the moment. And Dom… well, I think Dom is just a little pissed off about how much Kel has messed him around. Why doesn't he look at himself…? I'm glad that you're a faithful reviewer! I love you so much!

**Wake-Robin – **It was a bit unexpected, wasn't it? I loved it though! I like the whole love/hate relationship with Kel and Dom… sorry about that! And now I'm updating!

**Grey Eyed Fighter** – Thanks! You're my best friend too hugs all around I know about the usual thing! It's so annoying! I think there is always flaws in a relationship, even when it may seem perfect to other people. I don't know where some of the fanfiction writers got the idea that Kel and Dom were perfect together, without arguments and stuff… wish I could go there! As to your question, I sent you an email just hoping you got it! and if you have any more query's about definitions, wither ask me, or go on google and search for a fanfiction dictionary. Merry Christmas!

**Demented Hamster** – Thanks again for the review, Lixxi! And Dom is not pervy! It's smut! Guys do slap! Have you ever seen what Mark has done to me? You are a coward and you will _not_ commit suicide, because then you wouldn't be able to read the chapter when I _did_ update. So tough.

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love _

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

_Berlin, Take my Breath Away_

Midnight Unusualities

Take my Breath Away…

Kel sat in her room for the next few days, sobbing her heart out. Why was everything so confusing? Everything had been so much simpler when she and Dom were just friends. Why couldn't they go back to that? But even as she wished it, Kel knew there was no hope. Too much damage had been done to their relationship for them to go back to just being friends. She wished it wasn't that way. But oh, how she wished.

"Kel!" There it was. That banging on her door. She was fed up with it. She'd had to lock her door in the end.

Someone had once said that you can never have enough friends.

How misled they must have been. Kel had never before realised how many people cared about her. It was such a nuisance. They just wouldn't _get away from her door_.

She sighed.

The person on the other side of her door pounded on it again. They must have wanted to speak to her.

They may have wanted to speak to her… but she didn't want to speak to them.

So… tough.

"Kel," a male voice yelled angrily. "Kel! I swear by the Goddess and under the eyes of Mithros, if you don't open this door right now I'll…"

Kel groaned.

Stumbling up from her position on the bed, she tottered over to the door, swinging it open with one, swift movement.

She stood there, rubbing her bleary eyes before starting to speak.

"You know, you didn't have to bang so loudly. All the dead in Scanra would have heard you the way you were trying to break my door down…"

Kel stopped when she glanced up to see who was stood there.

Dom.

* * *

Dom walked in, grabbed Kel's arm and pushed her into a seating position on the bed. 

Shocked, Kel submitted to Dom's rough treatment of her. When she had settled herself comfortably enough on the bed, she watched Dom.

He was pacing around the room and an incredible speed. She also noticed the perspiration gathering around his temples.

Was he _nervous_?

"Kel," he said quickly, wiping the sweat off his face with one shirt sleeve. "I just want to say how sorry I am for the other day. I'm sorry if I lead you on…"

"You didn't," she replied coldly. "Besides, there was noting to be lend _onto_."

Dom winced.

"So," he stuttered, but now his voice held a hopeful quality to it. "Do you think you could forgive me? Or do you still hate me?"

When Kel didn't reply, Dom's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "Alright," he muttered to his feet, head bowed sullenly at the ground. "I guess I'll just be… going…"

"That probably would be a good idea," Kel's voice still sounded cold, but inside she was writing with pain. Was Dom _really _this upset? She didn't think so. He was probably just putting on an act. Like he did for all the court women. Well she wouldn't be fooled _that_ easily.

Still, Kel was quite surprised when Dom replied spitefully, "I really loved you- did you know that? And just because you hate me doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you. You can turn into a piece of ice, but I'll still love you. I'll love you until my dying day. And if I can't melt you, then," he shrugged. "At least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing I'd tried."

And with that, Dom pulled Kel to her feet, kissing her hungrily. It made her insides melt and took away all her breath. She felt like Dom was sucking her soul out through her mouth.

Breaking away, Dom gave Kel a longing look.

Without another sound, he left the room leaving Kel to contemplate on what he had just said.

Again, she had the distinct feeling that she didn't have a clue what was going on.

* * *

"Yes, Neal," Kel sighed again. "I did beat him up for you." 

Neal smirked.

"But it didn't seem to do any good," she added tiredly. "And then he…" she blushed at this point.

"Yes," Neal pressed her for information. "What did he do then? Tell me! Tell me!" He was like a jumpy, uncontrollable boy that wanted more sweets.

Neal's eyes widened and he started to choke theoretically. "Oh no!" Neal gasped. "He didn't… _kiss_ you, did he?"

Kel blush turned in a full-blown dark crimson flood.

Neal smirked and leaned back in his chair, lacing his long fingers together.

"_Well_," he sighed dramatically. "We _have_ got a little problem on our hands here, haven't we?"

Kel scowled.

"Ah, yes," Neal sighed. "My dear cousin kissed you in his lovely throws of passion, and now your pretty little head is all confused. I know, dear, I know," Neal leaned forward and patted Kel's hand comfortingly, a false look of understanding pity on his face.

Kel's face contorted angrily and she snatched her hand away from Neal's and moved further away from her friend.

"Kel, Kel," Neal sighed as he shook his head pityingly. "My cousin really is one with the women. A right womaniser."

"You can say that again," Kel muttered sullenly.

Neal smiled slightly and leaned back into his chair.

"You really do have a problem," he grinned. "You're in _far _too deep.

Kel groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "I _know_ I'm in too deep, though. That's the problem. I can't cope. Every time I close my eyes I see him, Neal. Every time I turn the corner and see someone, I automatically think it's him. Whenever someone talks to me, or flirts with me, even you, I try to pretend that it's him! Do I have something wrong with me, Neal? Is it some colossal defect I have that makes me want to love him?"

"I don't know, Kel," Neal replied hopelessly, serious this time. "I really don't know."

* * *

A/N: You can kill me for the smut in the last chapter if you want, but please don't. Because then I wouldn't be able to write any more. **Sniff **

Oh, yeah, and please review! Pretty please! If you do review, I'll send you a free cookie! Honest! Unless I see the delicious scrumptity of the cookie and chocolate and decide to eat it myself…


	14. I want you and I'm hating it

**A/N: here it is. The new chapter. I hope everyone will like it. I'm so tired and can't be bothered to write a proper a/n. So sorry. All you that wanted to read it. And yes, a big shout out to all my readers and reviewer who are wonderful! Merry Christmas!**

_  
You make me sick  
I want you and I'm hatin' it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip  
I'm feelin' it, I gotta get a grip  
And it's drivin' me crazy  
Baby don't you quit  
Can't get enough of it  
You got me goin again  
Baby, you got me goin again  
You make me sick_

_Pink, You Make me Sick_

Midnight Unusualities

I want you and I hate it

Now she was nervous. She hadn't been nervous before. Where had that come from?

Quietly, she rapped on his door. When there was no reply, she knew she had knocked to quietly. Either that or he wasn't in. She hoped the latter was the truth.

Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, trying to turn herself into stone. She had to calm her nerves so she could get this over and done with.

So enraptured was she with her inner-peace, she didn't notice when the door in front of her creaked open.

When she thought he was sufficiently calm, she opened her eyes.

Blinking madly, she spotted the figure in front of her and started coughing.

"Kel?"

Now he sounded worried. He had no right to sound like that. He had no right to have so much caring in his voice when he was talking to her. It just… wasn't right.

"No!" she shoved away the hand he was reaching out to her, to help her. She didn't _want_ his help!

He frowned. She didn't know why he was frowning. He had no reason to frown! _Why_ was he frowning?

Great. Now she sounded paranoid.

"Kel?" he whispered gently, putting out his hand again to trace her jaw line lightly.

It was the lightest, featherlike of touches, yet it made tingles go all the way down her spine.

"Stop it," she muttered, pushing his hand away. "You shouldn't be acting like this."

And at least she knew _that_ was true. He shouldn't have been acting like that. It was only by her that they would reconcile. They were both to stubborn to talk otherwise. They would both see it as giving in.

And in a way, she did see it as giving in. but in a good way. She was making the first move to apologise. Didn't that count for something?

She took a deep breath. "Can a come in?"

He nodded mutely.

Shuffling in quickly, she looked around for somewhere to sit. She noticed the bed was free. But she didn't want to sit _there_. She knew the implications for _that!_

She settled for perching on the edge of the wooden dresser in the corner of his room.

He sat on the bed.

Dom opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, she had held up a hand to halt him. She wanted to go without interruptions.

"Listen," she said flatly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened that morning, and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. It was wrong of me."

After a moment he nodded slowly. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have cheated on you. And I should have told you how I felt straight away."

He put his head into his hands. "What is happening to us? We used to be such good friends, and now we try to take out relationship to another level, and everything is falling apart."

She closed her eyes. "I know what you mean. Do you think we could go back to just being friends? Or do you think we're going to be stuck in this box between love and friendship for the rest of our lives?"

He shook his head tiredly. "I don't know, Kel. I really don't know."

-------------- ------------- -------------- --------------

**A/N: sorry if that was a bit short, but I'm really tired at the moment. I'm in between writing this, and bidding for kimonos on Ebay, and putting my book on a floppy disk, and writing a summary for my book…**

**And trust me, it's hard. **

**But please review! It would make me very happy! In one day and four hours 46 minutes from now, I will be able to fully commit myself to this story! (That's when the auction for my kimono ends!)**

**Okay! So why are you reading this? You're wasting time that could be used for reviewing!**


	15. Why do I love you?

**A/N: Oh gosh. I lost the two kimonos that I wanted, but found another one that was way nicer than both of the others put together! And I won it! Sorry. Never mind.**

**I am sincerely sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. Very, very sorry. So I will try to make it up to you in this chapter. And there will be fluff! So beware!**

_I saw you standing alone_

_With a sad look on your face_

_You call him on the phone_

_Looks like he left you_

_Without a trace_

_Tears falling out of your eyes_

_He's living in a disguise_

_You've been feeling bad for so long_

_You wonder if it's right or wrong_

_Why Do You Want Him?_

_Why Do You Want Him?_

_Green Day, Why Do You Want Him?_

Midnight Unusualities

Why do I love you?

She smiled and nuzzled her cheek into the palm of his hand that was cupped around her cheek.

He moved back to wrap his arms around her slim waist and she in turn rested her head against his.

They both sighed contentedly.

When he moved back slightly, she frowned and moved again.

As he moved to press his mouth against hers, she quickly brought up one finger to push against his lips.

"No," she whispered softly.

When he scowled, she smiled and giggled slightly.

His frustration only made her laugh harder.

She moved her hand from his lip to wrap around herself, trying to stop the spasms of laughter that were rocketing through the whole of her body.

Taking advantage of her helpless state, he moved his head back closer to her and pushed his lips up against her own.

After a moment, she moved to wrap her arms around his neck.

Now it was _his_ turn to smile as she kissed him back. It was funny. She'd been resisting before and now she was willingly obliging.

Women were so difficult to understand.

She broke away and smiled a heart-melting smile at him. he felt his whole heart contract and then fill up with that one smile. It contained so much love than he could ever have deserved.

He really didn't deserve her.

He slowly moved away from her, removing his strong arms from around her waist, gently taking both her hand out of his hair.

She looked confused. She looked beautiful when confused.

But he didn't deserve her.

So he left.

* * *

**A/N: Erm... Don't kill me. Please? **

**Sorry. Couldn't think. Writers block. And I don't think Dom does deserve Kel after what he did to her. But he's still hot. And they should still get together.**

**Ah, well, better luck next time.**

**And I've just been asked out. So now I have a boyfriend. Go me!**

**So please review and you get a free cookie…**


	16. Heart Shaped Box

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Except the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Tamora Pierce.

**A/N: I am not longer a spinster! And yes, FanFictionFantom, he is hot. Not that I'm like… boasting…. Or anything… and he looks like Kurt Cobain. Which is absolutely amazing.**

**Anyway, I know some people were pretty annoyed because of the last chapter and the shortness of it, and the nastiness of it, and… blah, blah, blah….**

**So on and so forth.**

**So I hope to relinquish your love with this chapter. I hope. Oh yes, and someone said something about the 'don't kill me thing' at the bottom of the last chapter. They said I was already dead. But I thought someone had brought me back to life? Ah, well. Never mind. Oh yes, and I hope everyone had a good Christmas! And a Happy New Year to everyone!**

_To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take _

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

_Lost Prophets, Last Train Home_

Midnight Unusualities

Heart-shaped Box

She groaned and raised a hand to her aching head. It hurt so much! Why though?

Something must have happened.

Maybe it was _him_.

Maybe he had come in at the middle of the night, fuelled with a vicious anger, raised something large and heavy, and brought it down swiftly on her head…

She'd been spending too much time with Neal. He was rubbing off on her.

She rubbed her head again, and climbed out of the bed, groaning with the pressure exerted on her head from this minimal task.

So this was when she felt her weakest.

Apart from when she was with Dom. When she was with him, she felt vulnerable, like all her skin was being peeled away to reveal the real her, and she could do nothing about it.

That's why she felt vulnerable. Because he was being able to see a part of her that no one had ever seen before. A part of her that she normally hid. And she didn't like that.

Because the last time she had allowed him to see being the mask, underneath the skin, he had hurt her. He had hurt her so much.

And there was noting anyone could do to take away that pain.

It was the sort that attacked you from the inside, eating outwards, until all that was left was a shell, a shadow of your former self.

So she could never properly trust him again.

He had broken her confidence. And with that he had taken her heart.

She sighed and pulled a pair of breeched off the dresser in front of her. She could at least look half decent when she went for breakfast. She could at least try and look like noting was wrong.

Great chance she had of that.

With a groan, she dressed and quickly pulled a brush through her hair.

Wandering aimlessly through to the washroom, Kel stared at herself diligently in the mirror. She looked a mess.

Her hair was still rumpled and unwashed, no matter what she did to it. She had large, dark bags underneath bother of her eyes, reminders of what little sleep she was getting at the moment.

She ran a scarred hand through her hair and strode out of her room. What was the point in making an effort? They would know something was wrong anyway.

---- ---- ----

"Kel?" Neal prodded her with his words anxiously. "You've barely touched your food. What's wrong? Tell me. You _can_ tell me, you know. I _am_ your best friend after all. Kelly? Little Kelly…"

"Just shut up, Neal, would you?" Kel snapped at the man sat next to her. She raised her head so she could glare angrily at him. "I am really _not_ in the mood this morning. So just… leave it."

She diverted her eyes to her food again and raised her spoon. She dipped it into the porridge and swirled it round. Picking up a tiny mouthful with the edge of the spoon, she lifted it tentatively into her mouth.

Making a face, she swallowed the food. She didn't feel like eating this morning.

Screwing up her face again, she placed the spoon back into the bowl.

With a jolt, she realised someone had come to sit in the seat near her.

Next to Yuki.

There was only one person that wasn't sat on the table that usually was.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

He raised an eyebrow at her from across the table.

She blushed.

She didn't know _why_ she was blushing.

She had absolutely nothing to blush about. Nothing at all. Anyway, how could he even look at her like that? After what he'd done? After he'd walked out on her when she'd forgiven him.

She scowled in return to his smile.

She saw the happiness on his face crumble and turn to dust. She had done that. And she felt good for it.

She wanted to laugh and spit in his face. But she wouldn't do that. Because she was in company.

"Kel…?" Neal had obviously noticed her silence and the stony look on her face. "Kel… do you want to go for a ride?"

She nodded. She would have done anything to get away from that smile and those entrancing blue eyes.

She stood, grabbing hold of Neal's arm, dragging him towards the door of the mess hall. Away from everyone.

Away from those _eyes_.

------ ----- ------- -------

**A/N: Well I hope that was okay for everyone. I've been really busy with school work at the moment because I have my SATS coming up soon so I'm sorry if it has taken me a while to update.**

**Free cookies for everyone!**


	17. Sweet Dreams

**I'm really sorry I've not updated in so long. I've had some really bad stuff going on at home… and with my head. I'm sorry. My boyfriend nearly committed suicide then I nearly did and we've broken up now so… I'm sorry. I can't say it enough.**

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
and the seven seas--  
Everybody's looking for something.  
Some of them want to use you  
some of them want to get used by you  
some of them want to abuse you  
some of them want to be abused._

_Marilyn Manson, Sweet Dreams._

Midnight Unusualities

Sweet Dreams

Riding back around the field, Kel came to stop at the jousting target, breathless and sweaty. She raised one arm to wipe away the beads of perspiration along her brow.

"Kel!" Neal called, moving the horse he was riding round so he could sit next to Kel. "Come on… it's nearly sunset. We'd best be heading back if you want to be in the mess for tea."

Kel sighed. She would have loved to stay out and watch the sun set. Then again, she'd barely eaten all day so she supposed she should go in.

"Fine, Nealan," she groaned, stretching out all the aches from her back. "Let's go."

Neal grinned. "I knew you'd see sense! I mean think of all that marvellous food… all spread out on the table… waiting for us… calling to us…"

Kel started to groan with hunger and leaned over to slap Neal for making her more desperate for food than she mad been before.

Millimeters away from his face she stopped and started giggling hysterically. Neal's face was a picture of desire, his mouth wide open leaving to a small trickling of saliva down his chin.

Kel couldn't help it. She just burst straight out laughing.

When Neal snapped out of it, Kel stopped laughing and looked out to the horizon. Neal's slobbering obviously wasn't only due to the lack of food. There was Yuki, riding swiftly towards them, her kimono flapping about in the wind.

Kel felt confused. What was Yuki doing out here? she couldn't be pining for Neal already could she?

When Yuki reached them she was out of breath and in deathly earnest. "Kel!" she cried, grabbing her best friend's wrist. "Quick! Now! Go! Fast! Hurry!" The little Yamani that was normally so in focus and level headed was now making no sense at all.

Kel could have worried, but by the huge, inane grin spreading across Yuki's face, and the excited tone in her voice… well it had to be something good.

Yuki quickly grabbed Kel's wrist and forced her to put Peachblossom into a trot. As Yuki got faster, and they moved over the hill, Kel was slowly made to push Peachblossom further and further, faster and faster to keep up with Yuki.

So, by the time they got to the stables, Peachblossom was heaving and completely out of breath. Kissing him quickly on the nose, Kel was surprised when Yuki threw one of the stable boys a silver coin to tae care of the mounts. With an enquiring look towards Yuki, Kel slowly submitted to being dragged along behind the Yamani.

Reaching Kel's rooms, with Kel violently protesting that she needed to eat, Yuki's smile seemed to grow even wider, if that was possible.

Opening the door, Yuki swiftly pushed Kel into the room.

What Kel saw next shocked her into stunned silence. Dom was kneeling on the floor infront of her, a black velvet box held wide open in front of her. He looked nervous. On the bed lay a silver ring, studded with so many beautiful jewels it nearly blinded Kel. She blinked quickly. Surely this had to be a dream? She must have fallen asleep on Peachblossom or something… or been knocked unconscious! Yes, that would have been it!

Dom took a deep breath, steeling himself for what would come next. He looked up into Kel's eyes and smiled. Everything would be alright.

"Kel…" he gently asked. "Will you… will you marry me?"

Kel supposed she should have said something. But the bombshell that has just been dropped on her was enough to plunge her into complete, deadly silence. So she just stood there like a rag doll, gaping.

I 3heart 3 YOU ALL!


End file.
